All Thanks To You, Lucy
by EverlastingRusher
Summary: He was a mess ... Until something happened that led to something worst ... But everything was fixed once he met her ... And it was all thanks to her - Jucy JettxLucy One shot dedicated to my RP-family! Rated T for suspected abuse and rape


**_Hey ~ I know i haven't been updating much but stupid writer's block has got me ... :(( I already have chapter 5 of The City Of The Dead but i still don't know how to end it i don't wanna give you guys another cliffhanger but ... For the HG based thing i'm doing i'm ... Bump -_- So i don't know when i'll be able to update that ... Sorry ~ To the story ! P.S There is still an author's note at the end_**

**_BTW This is dedicated to my RP-family ! Love you guys! Ariane if you see your name then .. good CX lol_**

* * *

Nobody understands him. Nobody

He just wanted someone to care for him … To love him but sadly no one did

They hate him. They fucking hate him

And he knows why … It was because of his fucking attitude but he couldn't change it even if he tried ..

He actually did though, he tried to change but he failed … All because of _Him_

_He _was the one who hurt him. _He_ was the one who took everything away from him including his innocence

_He_ was also known as Frank Stetson a.k.a Jett Stetson's Father

Now as Jett stood by his father's grave he though about everything that has happened ever since his father died … At first he thought it would be for the good but then things started going down hill ...

He was accused of something …

… He didn't even do

He was accused of stealing money from the New Town High safe

Nobody believed him … Everyone looked at him with so much disgust and pure hate

He was charged of stealing just because the said money was found _in _his apartment

He asked for a district attorney since all of his money was now in the custody of the police department

Even during the hearing his "friends" still gave him cold glares every now and then

It hurted ... Not physically but emotionally

And even though all of his "friends" testified against him his verdict was still "Not Guilty"

He didn't know if he should be happy or sad. Happy because he wasn't guilty and that he proved it. Sa because he actually wanted to get away from everything

A few months have passed and eventually he had to move out of the palmwoods in about a week when a girl with red highlightd who was running after Logan passed him. He was enchanted by her beauty yet he knew that she will never ever notice him …

But faith had other plans

On his last day at the Palmwoods seeing as though he wasn't able to afford it with no job , he bumped into somebody causing both of them to fall butt first to the ground

"I-im sorry" Jett stuttered

They both looked up at the same time it was the girl… And once again he was enchanted. You could feel the heat intensify against them

"Lucy" The girl said standing up and reaching her hand out for Jett to take

"Jett" He said introducing himself accepting Lucy's hand

"I know.. " Ouch~ So he knew who she was yet she still stayed and talked to him?

"Don't. I already know what your gonna say" She added when she saw the look of confusion Jett gave her

"I-Yeah … "

"Hey! We should talk some other time... Do you want to?" Lucy said

"Yeah, id' like that" Jett said smiling for once

That simple question changed Jett's life. So now as he stood by his father's grave with tears streaming down his cheek he never felt so happy in his entire life …

Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist

"Hey" Lucy said

"Thank you Lucy" Jett said. It was true though Jett thanking Lucy .. He meant it. Lucy helped him find the one who actually stole the money ...

The actual person who actually stole it was none other than his own father ... And it was all proven just because Lucy helped him and because of that he got his old life back ... Now even better

"Your welcome, Love" Lucy replied smiling up at his husband "Let's go now before Ariane wakes up" she added

"Alright, Just ... clearing some things up with dad and ... Stuff"

Lucy smiled sumpathetically. Guilt will always live within the boy no matter what

"Can i talk to him?" Lucy asked when she saw Jett nod she continued "Hello Mr. Stetson, even if i didn't get to meet you i'll always know that you made a huge hole in Jett's heart that even i can't fix ... But that huge hole is the reason why i'm here today with Jett. I'm happy, he's happy. We're both happy to be together and i hope your happy as well that your son finally got someone to love him" Lucy said tears swimming at the rim of her eyes

"Lucy .. I ..." Jett smiled and looked at the grave at his feet "I hope your happy dad and just so you know ... I forgive you and i still miss and love you, always" He added

"I love you forever and ever, Jett" Lucy said hugging Jett as tight as ever

"I love you too Rocker girl" He replied smiling and hugging his wife back

Nobody hated him anymore. Nobody

They all understand him now ... That he was just lost but now ... He found his light

A light in a form of a girl with red highlights on her hair ... A girl who is onto rock ... A girl who may not seem so sweet but actually is

Jett's light is none other that Lucy Stone

_I Love You Lucy ... Forever and Always ,my love_

* * *

**_So like i said this one-shot is dedicated to my RP-faimly namely Ate Lex, Ariane-kins , Kendrick , Rachelle, Andi, Ate Clairol, Alexz, Allyson, Jane, Alyssa-kins, Raizza, Kuya Gab and everyone else :)_**

**_Also i would like to thanks my friends for helping me out with some of the words THANK YOU ANGELO, BRYLLE and KATHRINA ! (Hope you guys read this CX)_**

**_Also i'll be uploading a new Kames story this month ... So hope you guys read that too :))_**

**_Okay everything has been said REVIEW! Love to hear what you guys say and i didn't say HOW Jett's father has been killed so you guys just have to figure it out by yourselves ..._**

**_Okaaayyyyy ~ Arielly ~ Out ~ Love ya'll !_**

**_REVIEW is like meeting new friends :)) Which is nice and rare_**

**V**


End file.
